1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the fields for removal of calculus from a patient. More particularly, exemplary embodiments concern containment and removal of fragments of calculus, including for example, kidney stones.
2. Description of Related Art
During a percutaneous nephrolithotomy (PCNL) procedure, a telescope is passed directly into the kidney through a small incision in the flank to remove large kidney stones from the kidney. Oftentimes, large kidney stones need to be fragmented before they can be removed, and it is important to remove all resulting fragments in order to minimize the risk of stone recurrence. Small fragments of kidney stones, however, may migrate and drift into the renal calyces or down the ureter, requiring the surgeon to insert a flexible endoscope to search the entire kidney for residual fragments, which increases operative time and, thus cost of the procedure. Occasionally, despite inspection of the kidney, fragments are missed and are detected on Computer Tomography (CT) scan only after the surgery. Removal of these residual fragments requires a second procedure in the operating room.
Devices and methods that would limit stone particle migration during active stone fragmentation could result in reduced operative time, less need for costly post-procedure CT scans and less frequent need to return to the operating room to remove missed stone fragments.